Radio War
by s2rocks
Summary: I, Ciara Jordan, am freaked out right now. Why? Um... I might have publicly blamed James Potter for something he actually did wrong. Now, he is after me and I have to stop myself from falling for him. Kill me, please.
1. Chapter 1: I, Ciara Jordan

**A/n: This story is inspired from a fanfic called Love and War by JordanQ. I loved the concept of the story and wanted to rty. So here it is, with JordanQ's permission, the story with some changes and differences. But I didn't change the name of main character, I really liked it.**

**So, here it comes...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I, Ciara Jordan**

"Good morning, all you crazy Wizards. It's Monday, August thirty-first, eight o'clock on the dot. You're listening to the Witching hour, straight from Hogsmeade, Great Britain. I'm Ciara Jordan. Sitting beside me on this fine morning is my gorgeous co-host Shawn Holmes."

I boom out loud on the microphone, wishing the whole Wizarding World a very good morning, when all I really want to do is collapse on my welcoming bed.

_I really need some sleep. I am not a vampire. I had only three hours of sleep last night, for Merlin's sake!_

"Really, Ciara, gorgeous? I don't think any guy will appreciate the compliment," Shawn says, looking crest fallen, as if he is hurt by my words, my compliments.

_Yeah, hurt *snort*_.

Oh, please! He is the creepiest guy I have ever met.

_What! I am not being rude, he is. Trust me!_

"Oh! Don't feel bad, Shawn. Okay, my dashing co-host Holmes," I correct myself, giving a small chuckle and teasing him more. This is what I do; I deprive myself from my sleep and work my arse off.

But firstly, let me introduce myself.

My name is Ciara Jordan, the only daughter of Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet.

Their love story was simple.

_It's really cliché._

Best friends who became lovers.

_Told you! it's cliché._

My mum and dad were in the same friend circle at the school (the big almighty Hogwarts), best friends with the Weasley twins and they both love Quidditch.

See, my dad has two left feet and mum's a superb flier, but my dad was the World Cup's commentator a few years back, so that made up for it. Also, the Order of Merlin: the Third Class, which was rewarded to my father (that's huge * big proud grin*) as he had started the Potterwatch, for the awareness about the war status and also due to Potterwatch, a lot of people got the news about the Second Battle—the one where the chosen one killed the frozen one.

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Voldymorty, You-know-who or my favorite – Noseless or Nosey.

I called him the frozen one as he thought he had attained the immortality.

Stupid git.

He forgot Harry Potter existed.

Well, it's a rule—never underestimate your enemy.

If you do that, and you will become like Voldemort. I mean, you will end like him.

Forget about him. Let's focus on my parents now.

Where was I…?

Oh! Yeah.

Dad used to have a big crush on Angelina Johnson, who married my favorite twin (George),_ let's not tell that to everyone_, whose best friend was my mum. My mum was closer to Fred and George Weasley than my dad as they were on same team. Hell, she even knew Oliver Wood better than my dad.

But, the War changed everything.

My mum and dad lost their close friend, Fred Weasley, Merlin bless his soul. and They were there to support the Weasley's, especially George, and spent a lot time together and gradually became close. My dad popped the question,_ you know the Big Question_, after dating each other for two years and they got married.

After a few years—okay the exact number is six—BAM, I popped out.

But.

_There is a big but._

There were a few complications. Actually, my mum had a miscarriage three years before I was born, and my dad was frightened beyond anything. He didn't want to take any chance and they stopped trying for a baby.

But see, my luck, my mum wanted me and was willing to try again. It took a lot of persuasion from mum as my father,_ the one who didn't want me at that time (*growl*)_ denied many times but he reluctantly agreed to give another shot after my mum's whining (she is quite stubborn and very persuasive) and then, I came along.

Let's not talk about the persuasion thing, I feel like I am going to throw up.

_What! They are my parents; you don't know I have gone through since my childhood, it's terrible. Let's just say, my parents are very affectionate. There, I said it._

Let's come back to the topic. Me.

I am the only Jordan child and you could say, I am both the good and the bad one.

It's been a year since I have graduated from Hogwarts and have been working my arse off since my fifth year to save money for my internship. I am training to become a healer and the two fucking years of training (it's three but I was trained under Madam Pomfrey in my seventh year, which got me entry into second year instead) required quite a steep fee, which I didn't want my parents to pay. They had money but I didn't want to be a rich daddy's little girl.

So, here I am, depriving myself from some much-needed sleep and joking around at this early hour on a morning radio show. It's my part time job and even though I hate the timing, but I loved just working here.

But Today though, I just wanted to go to bed and have some peaceful, alone and long sleep. I don't get any one of the above favorable conditions anyway though.

_I'm not joking, I am damn serious._

"Well guys, let's start with some news which I know you are all waiting for! I guess, like always, we are going to start with my favourite topic – Quidditch matches," I announce with more enthusiasm as my favorite part of the show starts.

Quidditch, by Merlin's grace, is a gift to us wizards and witches from the heaven. Unlike my dad, who didn't play when he was at Hogwarts, I played as chaser from my fifth year onwards on Gryffindor team,_ that was my house of course. _Not being too immodest, I have a vast knowledge of the game. I was, after all, the commentator in third and fourth year

(Professor Longbottom is better than Headmistress McGonagall as he ignores some sarcastic comments from time to time)

I know what most would be thinking, why the hell am I not working for the Department of Magical games and Sports, at the Ministry of Magic?

That was my first plan or maybe, I could have followed in dad's step.

_But I didn't._

I followed my way.

Well, the truth is, I wanted to become a healer after my fourth year, which changed my view of thinking. It was the year my best friend, Lily, got injured in the Quidditch final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was a tough game and my-ever-so-never-giving-up-best-friend received some broken ribs and bones and a horrifying head injury and was taken to Madam Pomfrey. She was made to stay in the Hospital Wing for an entire week, and I was always visiting. I watched how Madam Pomfrey healed everyone and was fascinated by the way she worked; okay, not a bad word to say about Pomfrey, she's great and I decided then and there that I wanted to save and heal people.

So, I started collecting from then on, which leads me to my morning show.

"Well Shawn, I heard the Harpies kicked the Chudley Cannons' arses by 350-40. No surprise that the star of the game, Mary Jones, scored eighty goals, maintaining the legacy of the Jones' family."

Chudley Cannons are the jokers, I mean who likes them?

_Except Ron Weasley._

"Yeah, I saw the match and let me tell you, that girl plays an awesome game, what with her being totally hot and the number three contender in the top five most sexiest girl of the Wizarding world in my opinion," he is almost drooling imagining her and from the look on his face, I can tell what he is thinking about and it's irking me.

_Pervert._

"Yeah, that girl certainly has potential and will keep rising. Moving on, Pride of Portree is going to clash with Appleby Arrows next week and this game will decide who is going to be in third position of the 215th British-Irish Quidditch cup, which I tell you is already won by the one and only Puddlemere United." I grin as I say the name of my favorite team.

"You're right, Ciara. Puddlemere United has already won the cup for the second year and the credit has to go to its outstanding team," Holmes says fawningly and with excitement in his eyes. I know he has become a big fan of them since they started winning _*insert a growl*._

Hell, I have been supporting them since I was three, what with it being my dad's favorite team.

"Well, when you have got Wood as keeper and Potter as chaser, they just become unstoppable. Damien Wood blocked fifty goals in the final and only missed six, beating the hell out of the Wasps. That boy is going down the same road as his father, who you all know is now the head coach of the team and the co-owner," I tell the listeners about the Wood family and my favorite Wood.

I know them pretty well too. I will talk about that later.

"And you can't forget the big hotshot and the best looking player himself, James Potter. Mr. Potter has been playing for the team for almost four years now and since then, the team has been scoring more in each game. He is like a tornado that breaks through every team's defenses and scores without a fail. He is the best chaser the team has had since Waddock." Shawn said.

This is true, he is a great player. I had watched him in school and he was quite amazing. I was given his spot when he graduated and I lost my chance of being the captain as I was the Head girl, the happiest moment of my mum's life and the most horrifying moment of my dad's.

His exact words were 'you didn't get enough detentions' for which he was scolded like hell from my mum.

Also, I had a pro-like playing best friend, Lily Potter, with me.

_So, I never had a chance._

"Well, you are in luck Shawn because tomorrow, we are going to share this show with none other than James Potter. So, guys, make sure to tune in at the same time tomorrow to find out all about James Potter and his private life. You are all invited to call in to ask him a question, and he will be answering the first ten callers. Now, it's time for some music. But first, here comes the famous song from the muggle singer Taylor Swift, whose music has become quite famous in the Wizarding world and I am not going to comment on her as she has got quite the witch-following. This is '22' from her album Red." I close the Quidditch section with the song and work for four more hours to complete my shift, two on air and two for tomorrow's preparation.

I gather my bag from the studio fast and literally yell to Anna, the manager's secretary about tomorrow's show before rushing from the office in an attempt to escape him today.

"Hey, Ciara!" I hear Shawn calling me from behind. I groan. Every day he asks me out, and I have to turn him down every time.

You may ask what the problem is.

The big problem is that he just doesn't get the hint that I am not fucking interested in him. I don't want to scare him off by yelling otherwise I will become the scary psycho in the office.

_The She-devil._

Moreover, the name is Kee-ara, not See-ara.

My mum loved the name Ciara called as Kee-ara, as it was of Irish origin and my mum absolutely loved Irish things.

Sometimes, I wonder why she didn't marry an Irish.

_There was Seamus Finnegan, after all!_

But then if she did, I wouldn't exist.

"I was thinking maybe…" I cut him off even before he completes his sentence.

Can't say no. I don't want to hurt hsi feelings.

"Sorry, Holmes I am going to be late. I've got to go, see you tomorrow." I wave him off and leave him standing there.

I look at my watch and realize I actually am going to be five minutes late, so I increase my pace as I walk to the Three Broomsticks to meet Lily.

I wave at Rosaria, the new owner of the pub and she says to wait for five minute for my order and I move to my regular table; as usual my best friend is late.

She's always been late since she moved out of the apartment which she and I used to share. But now, I pay for it alone.

_Hmm... I have to look for a new roommate._

"Sorry, I'm late. It's all Lorcan's fault," she is panting as if she ran here – which she may have – and once she's breathing properly again, she gives me her big grin and slides into the chair beside me, flipping her hair back.

Lily Luna Potter is my best friend. She's the only daughter of the famous Chosen one, Harry Potter and Harpy Queen, Ginny Potter neé Weasley. We have been friends from our first year when we met each other on the train when Louis recognized me.

I know what you are thinking; I became familiar with her family early on.

_Well no, I didn't._

I am an only child and my mum's parents died when she was small and well, my dad had only my grandparents who passed away when I was sixteen. So it's been just us three and from childhood I have been nervous with crowds.

Her big family, the Wotters, scared me off by its size and I was never able to meet her whole family until my fourth year.

Hell I've never even met her elder brother James officially yet.

He was a seventh year, when I was in the fourth year he was doing his NEWTs and being a no-one at that time didn't give me much attention.

Well you could say that I was shy at that time.

My dad used to tell me that they were a crazy bunch but when I finally went to the Weasleys' annual family get together at the start of my fifth year, I came to know that they were indeed crazy but I love them.

It took me two Weasley dinners to get me out of my shyness.

Lily is currently dating Lorcan Scamander, the calmer one of the twin, who is the best friend of her brother Al, Albus Potter, and she has recently moved in with him, leaving me all alone.

But I can't stop myself from laughing when I remember what that decision led to.

Let me tell you, it was one of the most hilarious moments of my life when Lorcan asked Harry if his daughter could move in with him. Harry scared the shit out of him by his I-killed-Voldermort glare but his princess' puppy dog eyes made him agree.

"It's always his fault, when I know you are the one who is always ready for a quickie," I tease her, smirking when she blushes.

"Well, when you have a hot boyfriend you just can't get enough, so what can I say," she reply with a sly grin, blushing a deep red. Classic Weasley genes, making me laugh at her tomato red cheeks.

"Hot, I could pay galleons if you say that infront of dear Albus or maybe better, Harry?" I wink at her and she slaps me on the arm and I wince. Damn it, the former Quidditch player.

Finally, our order arrives and we begin to eat.

"I heard you are hosting the show tomorrow when my prat of a brother is on," she asks looking at me with her wide eyes alight with curiosity.

The gossip queen.

"Yes, I'm so excited. I thought I wasn't going to get it but I did. So, tomorrow, I will be interviewing the famous James bloody Potter," I tell her, finishing my mouthful of food to do a happy dance in my seat. This is a big opportunity for our show and for Amy.  
Interviewing James Potter is big.

"Good luck. I knew you would get it, you are good. I just hope my brother comes on time, I haven't seen him for two whole months and mum is worried about him," she says with sadness showing on her face and then grins "I hop she sends him a howler." And that made me crack up too. Ginny Potter's howler is even worse than Molly Weasley's.

It's from personal experience. Believe me.

Let's just say we hexed Mrs Norris so that her colour changed every time she hissed (as she did that a lot) and when we got detention in Filch's office, we kind of exploded it.

We means Lily, Louis and I.

Terrible aftermath, I tell you. Even, if everyone applauded for us for hexing Mrs Norris II.

"Tell Ginny not to worry about him, I will convey your message if you want to and tell your brother to come tomorrow on time. Otherwise, I am going to kick his hot ass in front of the whole Wizarding world," I am serious when I say this. I don't want anything to destroy my perfect tomorrow and if he does...

"Hot urgh," she wrinkles her face and I chuckle. This is our usual lunch spot.

We talk about her work; she works for the Daily Prophet in the Quidditch department under her mother.

Soon, I apparate home and change into my comfortable black jeans and a cream colored shirt before pulling on my healer robe and stare at my image in the mirror.

I've pulled my slightly ruffled hair into a ponytail. I have dark brown hair with tints of red, which I inherited from my grandma – not like Lily whose hair is just like her mothers' auburn – with my big sea green eyes. I'm 5'7'', with my father's genes as mum is only 5'3, and tan skin, a few shades lighter than my mother and I am slightly curvier than her but I don't look much better with it. Any fashion sense I have is down to Lily and Dom, her cousin, who is a famous fashion designer and loves me like a sister. She is the big sister I always wanted.

Many times Louis said that she loved me more than him and sometimes I think it's true too but then again he is her brother.

don't look like a Jordan much as I only inherited height genes but I am and a proud one too.

I am just waiting for the next month when my late night shift of training will be going to end so I will get my good sleep and normal life back.

Now, let's talk about the reason I am working so hard.

Charles Bonham is the best healer in St. Mungos. He is the great grandson of Mungo, who established the hospital and he is also technically the owner of all the branches. I am lucky enough to be an intern working under him. It took all O's in my NEWTs and one year training from Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts to get me this position. He hasn't trained anyone for thirty-five years and the one he had trained was now the head healer in France. He is strict (initially) but the man knows his work. It takes a lot to work under him but in the end I get to work under the best.

I am learning about muggle technology now. Charlie is trying to teach me all about muggle treatments and I have read so many books about the muggle surgeons and doctors that I am kind of fascinated by their ways. It's just amazing how muggles work without magic and potions. Charlie wants me to know about muggle medicines, he thinks that proper healing training should have a muggle medicine course too but the authorities had ignored his request as they think that muggle technology is not so good.

Pureblood-y idiots.

I had requested for an afternoon shift due to airing of the show tomorrow morning and my luck was with me as Charlie is going to be away tomorrow. So I was given the choice to choose any shift and I chose the evening one.

That's why I am able to climb into my bed at eleven o'clock tonight and pray to god that everything will go smoothly tomorrow.

_But I guess luck isn't with me._

* * *

**A/n: what do you think? Is the story any good.**

**Tell me your views, I will appreciate the reviews and will motivate me to progress on. Feel free to ask anything you want.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

**A/n: Here is another chapter. Hope you love this one.**

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and have put me as favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!

**Your questions are going to be answered in this chapter. What did James do wrong, well see for yourself.**

All characters belong to J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Big Day**

_"I want to be challenged I want to work and I want to feel that I am not being held back that there is something in front of me something more inspiring than... just eating breakfast you know" _

_― Sofia Vassilieva_

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing noisily at four o'clock in the morning. It´s times like these that I regret taking the job at the station.

People take part time jobs in the afternoon or evening, but no - I had to choose the one where I didn´t get much sleep

_I am a fucking idiot._

I quickly had a shower then dressed in my nicest skinny jeans and best lavender coloured top. I had an interview with a well-known, important person and I needed to look good and professional otherwise it would also affect the image of the show. My Wiz-mobile rang and I quickly answered, seeing that it was Amy.

"I'm leaving the house right now, Amy," I told her.

This is the first line I had said whenever I answered her call.

"I know that, Key. I was just calling to remind you that today's the interview with James Potter," Amy said.

As if I could forget.

It was the interview that kept me up most of the night.

James Potter had been all over the news since his joining Puddlemere United. It was no secret that he was the new Quidditch hero of our world and people wanted to know him, what he did, what he wore and even what he ate. This type of hunger always led to the rumours, and _James Potter was the king of the rumours_. he never denied any words said about him and never showed anger about anything wrong, not even when the media claimed he was gay.

He just laughed and said 'Oh! that guy was hot' when a reporter asked him about his views on Voldemort.

So it was natural that people needed answers about the rumours that were spread about his life. I wasn't sure why he agreed to have an interview on our morning show.

I mean he could talk to any of the newspapers after his recent win but he chose ours, on the start of the new term at Hogwarts, and that was huge.

"I know, Amy, which is why I'm on my way so early," I replied as I walk out of my front door, locking it behind me.

After graduation, I had left home because I wanted to be independent. I wanted to have the freedom of being an adult who could take care of herself. Lily and I had made the decision of living together in a flat which was affordable if we both shared the rent. But she had recently moved out to that Scamander asshole's appartment after he bought one for himself and I had no other choice but to let her go.

Fucking Ministry job.

I couldn't just ask Louis, the Prat or Hugo, the Oblivious, to come and live with me. I mean they were working fine together and didn't want to take the wrath of Natalie Finnegan, Hugo's one and only girl. She and Hugo had been dating for two years and things had been going smoothly.

I mean who wouldn't like a girl with an Irish accent *wink*.

Ron had been shocked when his son had told him that he was dating Seamus and Lavender's daughter.

His ex-girlfriend's daughter.

But he accepted when George joked that it was better for him to date Nat than to date Viktor Krum's son.

That could have happened too.

Alas, Hugo is not gay.

"Alright Key, see you when you get here," Amy said before hanging up.

I needed to make a quick stop at my favourite diner. I swore they served the best coffee in all of London. I quickly apparated near the area, as it was a muggle café, and entered wearing my baseball cap, pulling my hair through the opening.

I loved my job and the Wizarding world but hated that we looked so different from the muggles. I always wore something like this cap to blend in with them. I looked at myself in the mirror and figured that no one would notice anything out of the ordinary. Then I rushed to go inside before Amy could call me again. I walked in and was greeted by the owner who knew what time I came in like clockwork.

"Hey, C."

"Hey Vance, how are you this morning?" I asked him as I walked up to the bar. He smiled at me and already started making my coffee even before I asked for it. We talked while I drank my coffee and apparated to my office.

If I could describe today's work in one word, it would be chaos.

Everyone was rushing here and there finalizing all the necessities to make this show a success. I went to the reception and tapped Penny on the shoulder; she was busy on the phone.

"Don't work so hard, everything is going to be fine," I reassured her.

"C, you need to be at the studio in twenty-five minutes to start the show," she told me. I waved my hands telling her I already knew.

Amy had been calling me since last night to remind me and it was almost thirty reminders.

"I'm good. Why you are in such a jovial mood? It seems like in a few minutes you're going to scream like a banshee," I joked but stopped when I saw her panicking face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, getting nervous at seeing her expression.

Nothing could go wrong now.

"Everything is ready, it's just I can't seem to get hold of Mr. Potter," she mumbled her voice no more than a whisper.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and she looked at me, silently telling me to keep my voice down.

"Where the hell is that guy that you can't get in touch with him?" I asked, becoming anxious now and my heartbeat becoming fast, if he didn't come then it was going to a big case and the reputation of our station could go down.

"I really don't know, I've been trying for two hours," she replied helplessness showing on her face and I took out my phone and called Albus.

Hate them all you want but muggle things are awesome.

"Hey, Al," I said when someone answered.

"Hey, Key, it's Scorpius. Al is in shower," he replied in a boring voice.

He might have been the pureblood, but his fascination for muggle things was really intriguing.

The fact that he loved talking with Mr. Weasley was the one point in his favour.

To date Rose Weasley.

Merlin save Scorpius.

From Ron Weasley.

Now back to his boring voice.

It would happen to you too, if you worked in the Auror department. They had so much paper work and they always cursed like sailors whenever I saw them after work. It was last weekend when I met them when Al rambled on how his senior was firmer with him as his father was the boy who lived.

The funny thing was that his senior was his own father, Harry Potter, the man himself.

"It's an emergency. Tell him to call his big-headed brother. Today is the big interview and we can't get ahold of him at all," I told him seriously and I thought he understood me, so he gave the phone to Albus.

"Hey, Key." I could hear the sound of shower running.

"Al, call your brother right now and tell him to get his ass in the office otherwise believe me when I say I am going to beat the shit out of him when I get hold of him," I literally shouted at him.

"Don't worry, I'll call him now," he said before ending the call.

I called Lily, hell even Ginny but they didn't know where he was either.

James Potter, I swear to god if you don't come...

"C, we have to be on the air in five minutes," Penny said and I took off towards the studio. I had no idea what I was going to do if he didn't come.

But this I knew that James Potter was going to pray that he had never asked for this interview when I would be done with my work today.

"Good morning guys and the best of luck to all those people who are going to start their first day at work and a safe journey to all the students who are starting school. I am your host Ciara Jordan and you are listening to the Witching hour at WWN," I said as Shawn just sat and watched me, not able to say anything.

"Guys, yesterday I told you that today we were going to invite none other than the famous James Potter of Puddlemere United for an interview. He is twenty-two, single, the oldest son of the famous Chosen one himself, Harry Potter, and the most famous journalist of our time, Ginny Potter," I explained all about him trying to hold on as much as I could but Penny shook her head when I looked towards her, there was no news on the whereabouts of the idiot.

"Well guys, I know you've been waiting for quite some time but I'm sorry to say that it seems Mr. Potter hasn't been able to make it. Our assistant has been trying for two hours to contact him but our famous friend doesn't seem to be ready to show his face. It is very disrespectful of him, you know that yesterday we confirmed about the show time and today unfortunately there won't be a show. Even his manager hasn't been in contact with us. Knowing his reputation, I think he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover," I said faking enthusiasm as sarcasm, ready to play the music but

Penny shook her head to stop me as Nicholas, our manager came and gave me the green light.

Shawn took off not wanting to have any part in this and I wasn't going to stop now.

Coward.

"Well, I guess you all have heard the rumours about him, his relationship and his working style and no one has been able to say anything. But I think it isn't good of him to make you all wait like this. He should respect his fans because without all of you he would be nothing."

"Success comes with pride and arrogance and this ego of his makes one think that he is above all. So let me ask you something, is a player good enough when he doesn't give a pig's fart about you when you all worship the ground he walks upon? A person only becomes famous by his fans and if he doesn't appreciate them then these fans have the power to bring him down. So call me if you want to tell me your thoughts about him or to ask him something. But first let's hear 'Potion in the Cauldron' from the Weird Sisters before we start the calling session." I took my headphones off.

"You know that this is a big mistake you are making and he could sue you right?" Nicholas said. I nodded.

"I don't have much money and my salary is very low," I said and he quirked his eyebrows at me at my playfulness, "so he won't be getting that much from me," I said, winking at him and he laughed, knowing I wasn't going to stop now.

As though it was yesterday, I remember my first show.

_I had joined as an assistant to Amelia; she was the assistant producer for the show and had been promoted to producer. She was in Ravenclaw in the year above me and we became best friends since my first year when she yelled at me for spilling juice on her and I called her a bitch and showed her my favourite finger; but, she had transferred to France after her fifth year when her mother died and this company was owned by her uncle. She was working hard as she would have to lead it someday. She trusted me and gave me the job when I told her I was searching for part time work. I was paid well and the salary was enough to pay for my internship and half of the rent. We had ten minutes before we went on air and Grace, our host, was throwing a tantrum.  
_

_"Damn it Penny. Knock for once!" Amy yelled when Penny came inside without knocking.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Amy, but I think you should know Grace refuses to go on air," Penny said and Amy practically lost it.  
_

_"What the hell do you mean that damn brat refuses to go on air? The show starts in fifteen minutes!"  
_

_"I know, but she said something about not being able to work in these conditions."  
_

_"Ugh!" Amy growled then stormed out of the room with Penny and me close behind her. Amy walked up to Grace's room door and began to bang on it repeatedly.  
_

_Grace was one of the older and more experienced hosts, but she was the drama queen and always wore pink.  
_

_I never liked her that much. Sometimes I wonder if she might be related to the toad face Umbitch—my dad's word not mine.  
_

_"Grace, open this damn door. NOW!" Amy yelled and I looked at Penny as we both shared the same scared look.  
_

_"Amy you can shout as much as you want, but I'm not going out there. No one appreciates me here and I'm going to make you dumbasses regret it!" Grace yelled back and Amy kicked the door this time. "I swear to God Grace, if you don't open this door and get out here I will kick your ass!" Amy shouted. This time the drama queen didn't respond but the door didn't open either. Amy banged on the door again and I tried to get her attention.  
_

_"Amy, stop before they have to call security."  
_

_"This is my job on the line. I waited three years to finally be able to produce my own show and now that I am here doing it she wants to pull this shit!" Amy yelled and I flinched.  
_

_"Amy, I can do it by myself," Shawn said and Amy shook her head. "No, you can't do it without a co-host," Amy told him before kicking the door again.  
_

_Amy then looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that look and I shook my head. "C, please, you already know what is being discussed today, and you know your stuff. _

_Please one day, just one day," Amy begged and I shook my head again.  
_

_"Amy, I'll lose my nerve. I mean what the hell would I say?" I asked her. Amy took a deep breath. "Just comment like you did in school, and then state your opinion on what the topic is."  
_

_"Amy, that was school, this is the whole Wizarding world, and I just can't."  
_

_"C, please, I will never ask you for anything else I swear. You would be saving my ass right now, please," she begged. I looked at my best friend and couldn't say no to her again. "Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked and she jumped up and down. I entered the studio and sat with Shawn. He gave me a smile which came out as a grimace and told me to relax. We were going to fuck it up.  
_

_"Good Morning!" I and Shawn said at the same time. "Guys, this beautiful woman next to me is Ciara and she will be filling in for Grace today. Ciara, it's great to have a fresh voice around here. Nervous?" he asked me and I smiled.  
_

_"Yes, I am actually."  
_

_"I'll take it easy on you then," he said and then laughed as if he had told a joke. We started off with reading the teleprompter and I tried to stay focused and not become too nervous. When we broke for the first song, I looked at Amy.  
_

_"Amy, how am I doing?" I asked knowing I was very nervous and whether it was showing over the radio in my voice.  
_

_"You are doing great, next is the calling session, just say what you think I know you are good with replying," she encouraged me and smiled. When it was time to talk opinions _

_I started to get nervous, afraid of what people would think about what I had to say. The others held their thumbs up telling me to relax.  
_

_"Hey, Shawn and Ciara, I'm Mandy from London. I wanted to ask what's your opinion on muggle music which is becoming famous in our world? I noticed that you just played a muggle song a few minutes ago," she said.  
_

_"Well Mandy, I know our world is not that familiar with muggle music but let me tell you, I think muggle music is awesome. Even though we are sometimes prejudiced against them these guys have so many different types of music and their lyrics can touch your heart." I replied, this was coming easily to me.  
_

_"Are you a muggleborn?" she asked.  
_

_"Even if I am, this doesn't concern you. But no, I am not and doesn't mean I don't know the muggle things. My best friend's mum is a muggleborn and I have spent so much time in her home and learnt so much about the muggle places. I live in a muggle apartment," I told her. Amy's mum was a muggleborn so she was familiar with muggle things and I was always there in the summer, her mother made a killer chocolate cake.  
_

_"But even today people don't like it," she said.  
_

_"I think the people you are talking about are certain Purebloods. If you are saying that and I cordially invite any wizard who thinks that the muggle thing is rubbish, then tell them that we work with magic and cook our food and even apparate but muggles have their own measures too. Hell, you use these new wiz-phones whose idea came from muggle world. Try riding a bike and if you don't love it then I think you are a stuck up ass," I ended the call and turned to the others.  
_

_"Ciara, that was amazing! I mean great job really," Shawn said and I blushed again. I went through some more calls before closing the show.  
_

_Nicholas told me that I was going to replace Grace. The extra money was going to go towards saving for my future house which I wanted to buy someday but now it was going to be used for the rent. Argh._

I knew that the reviews were going to go to a high peak today as I had just told everyone about James Potter's shit but I didn't give a damn about him. I mean, he should respect the deal he had made, but he was a lazy, egoistic person. I couldn't say how he had changed; his family was so sweet and kind and he was an asshole, in school and even now.

After the break, I took the first call.

"Hey this is Mia. Don't you think it's rude what you are saying? I mean he could be really busy or there might be an emergency. Do you think that people are going to believe you?" she asked almost snarling at me.

"Mia, is it really, sweetheart? Maybe it is rude but if Mr. Potter is busy or in an emergency I think it's his responsibility to inform us of this, not leave us hanging. He promised not just us, but all of you, that he was going to talk with us. I am sure many people are disappointed. And on the topic of belief, this is just my view, our company is not involved. I am sure I will be hearing from him or his manager soon but I want to ask why then and not now. I am leaving it to you to what you think about this."  
I left the office after the calls were finished. One caller accused me of making the interview up and I told him to fuck off.

I shouldn't be cursing on air but when people tried to kill you verbally what could you do.

As I made my way to St. Mungo's many people glared at me while others just stared; I guess they had all heard the show today.

"Is it wrong of me that I am happy you kicked my cousin's ass in front of the whole world?" Roxy asked. Roxanne was one of my favorite people and my god sister, her dad George, my godfather and my dad were best friends and I knew her family as much as I knew the Potters. She was part of the James Potter and friends group and if she didn't give me the dirty glare then I knew I was fine.

"Thanks for not killing me," I said and she laughed. "It's not your fault, he is an ass but I can't believe you said that in front of the whole world. I mean this is huge," she warned me, her face concerned. James Potter was famous for revenge even in Hogwarts. Anyone who talked wrong about him got the bitter taste of his worst pranks and in the end had to apologize to him.

"I was just angry and let him come, I think you guys will support me," I said, winking at her and she smiled; although, it wasn't her full blown smile.

Her concern was making me doubt everything too.

"I won't let him sue you but I can't guarantee that he won't do anything," she raised her hands in defence. I knew he could be cruel when he went into payback mode, but I was also the Ciara Jordan, the one who became Head Girl even when I had the most detentions in my year.

"I can handle him. Besides, what the hell he can do?" I said even though I knew that he could do much worse.

It was later that I regretted saying it.

If I had known where it would lead, I would never have agreed to do the show in the first place.

But if I didn't then I would never know who James Potter truly is. 

* * *

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on :)**

**I would try to update soon and the next chapter will be all about the one you know who I am talking about. **

**Okay, the answer is James Potter. Wait for the next chapter to know the reason of it all and well, how he reacts.**

**See yaa xx**


	3. Chapter 3: James Potter

**A/n:**

**All characters belong to J K Rowling.**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you love this one. It's James PoV**

**Thanks to the one who reviewed, it means a lot. Please Please Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter three: James Potter**

**James Pov:**

_Ring_

Fuck.

I am dying.

My head... fuck, it hurts.

My first thought was that I'd fallen from my broom, or been hit by a wild bludger, or maybe beaten with a Beater's bat.

Nah, no Idiot had the guts to beat me with that bat. I was _too_ fast for them to catch. And if someone did get a shot, I would be dead as Coach Wood himself would kill me after all the hard training.

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

It was not just any pain; this was the pain of a well-earned and much deserved hangover. I groaned as the blurred memories of last night evaded my mind. I rolled over and realized I was laying on something that felt suspiciously like a bed, I rolled again.

Definitely not mine.

It was hard and uncomfortable in comparison to mine. I breathed in long and the smell of the sheet struck me. It was of like, I sniffed again, groan, Lemon.

I hate this - girly shit.

I tried to open my eyes and shut them quickly when the bright light blinded me.

I couldn't see.

My eyes were burning, like someone had poured the boiling potion in them and it was eating away at my flesh, like someone had poked needles in my irises.

Fuck.

I rolled over, away from the light. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision, but it only made it worse, as an exploding pain spread straight through to the back of my skull. I shifted position, the pain rippling from my head to my toes. It felt like it ran deep, way down to my bones. I closed my eyes again.

I rolled over again and realized that with one more roll, I would fall off the bed. It took some effort, but I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position. The sheets made a strange crinkling sound as I moved.

_Ring._

I moved my hand to search for the source of irritating sound.

"Hello," I grunted, my throat sore. I cleared my throat.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Black, I am calling from Reception to inquire about your checkout time." came an overly sweet voice from the phone.

_Black?  
_

_Check out?_

I dropped the phone and scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. My knees were weak and my legs shook, but I managed to stay on my feet. I was light-headed, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. I tripped over something, the phone that had fallen on the floor and ran into something, nearly knocking it over.

Merlin!

I opened my eyes to take in my surrounding. I was in a room with light grey walls which had a big queen size bed on which I was sleeping, a couch and an attached bathroom as there were two doors in the room.

Not my apartment.

What the...

I checked myself.

Not naked.

Phew.

I moved towards the first one and opened it and sighed when it turned out to be the bathroom. I moved to sink and washed my face trying to wake myself.

A look in the mirror made me grimace.

I looked like shit.

I rinsed my hands and washed my face again, and stood straight when my vision cleared.

Taking a seep breath, I tried to remember what happened last night and it came back to me.

Party. Nathan, Alcohol, Game.

_Fuck, what did I do last night?_

But first where am I?

I moved back to the room and paid more attention this time.

I realized that it was a muggle hotel room as there was a big flat screen in front of the bed. There were electric lights and freezer. I took out a bottle of water and gulped the whole quantity down my throat.

Much better now.

I dashed (wincing a little as I shouldn't be rushing in this hangover) to the bed to check for my wand which I found under the pillow that had fallen on the floor sometime in the night.

I rummaged through the whole room but couldn't find my phone.

"_Accio phone_," I uttered concentrating on my phone and nothing happened.

Where… where... I had last seen it on the dining table.

Shit, I must have left it at home.

I checked another door which led to the hallway and sighed when I saw the elevator. I pushed the ground floor button and waited till it opened at the hallway across which I could see the reception.

A blond-chest-busting-through-her-blouse-girl was present at the reception, with a fake smile on her face. She gave me a sultry smile and purred, "Mr. Black, are you checking out?"

Thank God, my parents named me after Sirius Black. I had an excuse to use the surname.

I nodded and after signing all the damn papers, left the hotel, walking to a deserted road and disapparating.

I landed in front of my apartment and tapped my wand on the door and mumbled the password, banging it open. I led my feet through a big entrance hallway, which expanded into a semi-open plan living space. The whole of one wall was curved and filled from top to bottom with glass windows, and in the middle was a feature wall with a fireplace on both sides which separated the comfortable living space from a formal dining area.

When I accepted the offer to play for Puddlemere, I spent my first paycheck on an apartment.

Believe me I love my family, but if I had to spend a month more with my siblings in the same house I was going to die or bloody kill them, especially _Albus Fucking Severus_.

I went to my room and fell on my bed.

I heard banging on the front door and thought that whoever it was would go away if I didn't open the door. I had almost dozed off when I felt the sheet under me being pulled away and I fell off the bed and smacked on the floor, face front.

Fuck that hurts.

"What the fuck!" I moaned and opened my eyes to see my best friend standing there, grinning at my torture.

Damien Fucking Wood.

_Are you kidding me?_

"What the hell, Damien?" I snarled at him and he just shrugged and yelled.

"HELLO JAMES, SO NICE TO SEE YOU!"

"Ow!" I put my hands on my ears to stop his screeching voice which not only hurt my ears but my head too.

"Shut it!" I snapped at him and he arched his brows at me disapprovingly.

"Where the hell were you? We have all been searching for you like fuck," he questioned irritatingly, sitting on my bed not caring a second that I was sitting on the floor.

Arsehole.

He was one of my best friends though, the other being my cousin Fred. We had spent our whole time at school together and even now, were playing for the same team.

"I don't know. I was in some shitty muggle hotel, totally trashed and my head is killing me," I groaned. I was feeling better but not much. He held put a vial to me.

"Here," I took the vial from him and gulped it all down.

Hangover Potion.

And that's why he is my best friend.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked when the pain in my head vanished. I rubbed my eyes and clicked my neck.

"We meaning I and your family," he told me and then stood up suddenly and looked down at me.

"Do you remember what today is?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrows in expectation of getting an answer and checking whether I remembered it. There was a gleaming twinkle in his eyes which were shining in amusement and an upward twitch of his lips.

"Fuck. Of course you forgot." He chuckled and then burst out laughing hard. I worked my brain trying to process what shit he was talking about. I gave up after few seconds when I couldn't remember anything and waited till he became stable. I stared at him expecting him to answer but he just moved towards the cabinet and turned the radio on.

What the...

"Well guys, I know you've been waiting for quite some time but I'm sorry to say that it seems Mr. Potter hasn't been able to make it." I heard an irritated voice of a girl, which was musical even if she seemed frustrated.

What?

Fuck.

Shit!

I forgot the damn radio show.

"Our assistant has been trying for two hours to contact him but our famous friend doesn't seem to be ready to show his face."

No freaking way. I groaned and put my head in my hands for my idiocy.

"It is very disrespectful of him, you know that yesterday we confirmed about the show time and today unfortunately there won't be a show. Even his manager hasn't been in contact with us."

Manager. Fucking Emma.

"Knowing his reputation, I think he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover." I could hear the fake enthusiasm which was sarcastic and mocking.

I would have said _Bang on_ if it was not said about me.

Shit, this girl was fucking with my reputation.

"Isn't she feisty? I like her," Damien said grinning widely as if a child got his favourite candy. I scowled and he smirked plainly ignoring my glare.

"Don't be like that. I can't believe she said knowing your reputation," This cracked him up and he roared in laughter so hard that tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"I am so glad that my situation amuses you," I snarled at him and he snorted.

"C'mon, this is big. No one had ever said a wrong thing about you; you had been the saint Potter. People called you gay," I glared at him but he ignored me and just continued, "but no one ever said bad shit about you."

That was true. No one ever dared to mess with me.

"And this girl fucked you up in front of the whole wizardry world. Dude, you are totally screwed! Wait till Emma hears about this," he added the last part, snickering.

I was silent till he rambled it all off and then I exploded.

"Who does that fucking psycho of a radio host think she is? That bitch, I am going to kill her," I hissed out.

"Wow, I would love to see you get arrested by your Dad." he chuckled and I growled at him.

Arsehole.

"God, Emma is going to kill me," I moaned, thinking about my near-future funeral.

Seriously, first I had the hangover of hell, then Emma and now this attention seeking girl.

Why was I being fucked by everyone today?

Emma would tear me a new one.

"Are you seriously scared of Emma?" he questioned and chuckled, his eyebrows rose. "I mean you never made any move on her," he added, raising his hands when I glared at him.

"Emma is not that type of girl. I don't see her like that. She is like Lily to me. She is too sweet like honey and very nice and innocent. Besides I keep my professional and personal lives apart." I lied knowing he would know I was talking shit.

He snorted and scoffed, and shook his head.

"Right like you did with your assistants before. I mean you have had—what— twelve girl assistants until now and you fucked all of them."

This was true.

"Hey it's not my fault if they are dying to be with me and I just need to get laid and they are throwing themselves at me," I shrugged. "Now forget this and tell me what I should do about this radio girl," I asked, gripping my stubborn hair tightly and thinking how to murder the girl.

"First, stop planning her murder," he advised and I sighed. He knew me too well.

"Second, what am I, your consultant?" he complained and said " Call Emma!"

He stood up and left the room. I followed him to the kitchen, pulling out a water of bottle when he taunted me with a bottle of beer. We both jumped when we heard the loud banging on the door.

"Here comes the fire control," Damien snickered.

I stood up reluctantly and opened the door.

A small, I mean tiny, five foot pixie like girl with black hair and brown eyes entered through the door without my permission.

See what I mean when I said she was like a sister to me. She's totally like Lily. I was so sure that she would have punched me first and then entered but_ hey, that's good_. If she was a boy, she would have looked a shorter version of me.

And no she is not my sister, legal or illegal. My mum would kill my dad if he ever dared to cheat which he wouldn't.

Even today they made out like fucking teenagers.

Why am I talking about my parents snogging?

Ew!

"Where have you been?" she turned suddenly and I flinched back seeing her narrowed eyes. This expression on a normal person would be like he would disarm me but for her it meant using Sectumsempra on me.

Urgh, what I hated most was the disappointment in her angry voice. This was the tone that my dad used when he was heavily disappointed at me. Damien snorted as she had questioned me too sweetly.

_Dude, it might sound like sweet and polite but it's lethal. Don't anger her._

"I seriously don't know where the hell I was yesterday," I mumbled and groaned when she shook her head at me.

"Rock Pub," she answered without any hesitation.

At this I remembered all the shit that I had done last night.

"Ring any bells?" Damien asked raising his eyebrows and I nodded reluctantly.

"Fucking Nathan invited me to celebrate their win and we talked and drank. I think I got badly pissed playing some shot game and might have hit on a girl in my drunken state. I don't how I got there but I woke up at a muggle hotel this afternoon," telling them everything I could remember.

"Did you have sex with her?" Emma asked with a straight face and Damien choked on his beer and I froze.

"What?" She looked questioningly at Damien and scowled when he spluttered out the beer and I frowned and then shook my head.

"No, I don't think I got laid last night. Maybe she left when I fell asleep at the hotel or she dumped me at the hotel knowing I won't be able to do anything as I was totally wasted," I answered uncomfortably. I squirmed under her gaze as I felt kind of awkward talking about my sex experiences with her.

"Are you sure, because we don't need the gossip about an illegitimate junior Potter and this will blow your reputation into pieces," she said not batting an eyebrow at this question as Damien choked again before laughing heartily.

"When a guy says he didn't get any, he's telling the truth sweetheart," Damien said, winking at her but his face fell in fear when she glared daggers at him.

Told you she is dangerous.

"How?" she asked with a curious look on her face, and before Damien could blurt out I cut him off, "Seriously!" I yelled in frustration,"We have more fucking important matters to discuss right now," I hissed at both of them.

"Oh, now he remembers," she sneered at me and sat down. She glared at me and started talking before I could say anything.

"I know I should have checked on you first, but I thought maybe for one day," I looked down in guilt, "you could take care of yourself but no, you obviously can't. I always have to check on you even though my best friend is getting married and I am the maid of honour," she said, getting furious and fumed at me.

"God, I can't even ask for one day to myself. Just for one day, you can't stop yourself," she said, taking a deep breath as she tried to control her anger.

"And stop saying 'fucking' in every line," she snapped at me like I was a child. Damien gave me a grin knowing he was hidden well behind her.

I didn't dare to contradict her or even open my mouth.

"Well it's done, and now I have to make it all right," I sighed, "I talked to the director of the WWN and he said that the host took all the responsibility, and we can't sue her as she can sue us in turn and has a better chance of winning," I cursed, knowing I couldn't do much in this case.

"But you can repair the damage by doing the show again." I snorted and shook my head.

There was no way in the hell I was going to do the show.

"Well you have to if you don't want to lose your fans because right now, people are thinking that you don't care about anyone except yourself, which I say is true." As soon as she uttered the words Damien laughed at me. "That's true."

See I have great friends.

"Hey I love my family," I argued.

"Oh, really, when was the last time you went to see them?" she arched her brows at me and before I could reply she cut me off with, "all of them."

I didn't have an answer for that. It'd been months since I'd visited the Burrow. There were reasons against that too.

"Ok, I haven't for a while but I am going there for dinner this weekend," I told them quickly making the plans. I was thinking to go there and see all of my family and now the decision is made.

"You mean tomorrow for dinner?" Damien asked, smirking as I nodded.

"What?" I asked as he gave me a smug look.

"You are going to die tomorrow," he replied, making the gesture of cutting his neck with a clucking sound.

"This was fun but I need to go. I have some work to do as my friend is getting married today," Emma glared at me, "I know the radio host and I could persuade her for another chance. She's quite stubborn. Don't be a cry-baby, just give the damn interview when I call you," she said before leaving.

"Is it just me or was she really pissed, even though she talked really nicely?" Damien asked and I ignored him.

"There is no way I am going to have this interview with her. I won't leave that girl alone. She tried to fuck me up...," I yelled furiously but Damien cut me off, "Oh, she didn't try; she did."

He shut up when I glared at him and gave me an innocent look.

"She crossed the line and dared to stand against me. She is the first one who has tried to gain attention by insulting me, and I don't give up easily. I will make her cry for everything she said about me," I mumbled to myself, pacing around the room.

"Actually it was your fault," he threw his hands up in defence when I snarled at him, "but she shouldn't have done that. So what are we going to do?" Damien asked before yelling "Brilliant!" and rummaged in his pocket and he threw his phone at me, and

I stared at him, confused.

"Call her," he told me.

I always knew he was an idiot.

"Before you call me an idiot, I have her number," he added cutting my thoughts. I dialled the number and Damien poked me to put the phone on loud speaker which I did.

"Hello," a sweet musical and polite voice answered, there was a loud cheering in the background, it sounded like some party. Damien mouthed 'talk' at me but she cut me off.

"Excuse me," she told me and we heard her yelling to the crowd.

"Guys, shut the hell up." The voices in the background quietened down.

"Sorry about that, may I ask who is calling?" she asked clearing her throat.

I nodded at Damien and asked, "Can I talk to Miss Ciara Jordan?" I asked politely and

Damien gave me a what-the-fuck look but then he frowned.

"Yeah, speaking."

I continued, "You are the radio girl who insulted James Potter today."

Before she could reply, there was a loud cry in the background again.

"Rox, please control it," she said to someone and then spoke to me.

"Listen to me douche bag, yes I am the girl who talked about James fucking Potter today and if you care about yourself stop calling me," she hissed.

Now this pissed me off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped back.

"At least I am better organized than the guy you are making this call for," she sneered, which irritated me a lot.

"So, you are saying you are a better person than me?" I replied, telling her who I was.

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

I knew this would happen and now she was going to apologize with a stammer in her scared voice.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" she questioned in a confident and sharp tone which reminded me of McGonagall a lot, and this nearly made me fall off the chair I was sitting on.

I looked at Damien who was immersed in his deep thoughts.

"You can help me by telling what the hell you think you were doing cursing and insulting me," I spat out, raising my voice.

"I apologize for my language earlier," she replied back, a glimpse of irritation in her voice.

Now we are talking.

"But I am not sorry for what I said on the radio this morning because you deserved every word of it."

I pinched my nose, trying my hardest not to lose my control and yell at her.

What the hell? How dare she?

"Listen to me, you attention seeking whore. If you think you can gain attention by slating me off in front of everyone then you're wrong. Don't think I can't make your life a living hell because believe me I can," I threatened her trying to force her to back down.

"Are you threatening me?" she hissed,"Because if you are, let me tell you few things. First I can sue you if I wanted attention or money and I have more chance of winning than you. And on the matter of my job, well if you even tried to bribe them they won't replace me, so go ahead and try it," she shouted in the phone.

"I can certainly sue you and win. Don't forget my aunt is a very powerful member in the Ministry," I lied but she didn't know that, and I think she would be afraid now.

"No, I don't think so," she answered chuckling lightly.

What?

"Not because you can't sue me but because I know she won't. Just try it," she challenged.

"You bitch..." I said but she cut me off.

"Listen James Fucking Potter," she spat out my name like venom as she continued, "maybe you don't have anything important to do right now, but I am busy and have better things to do than listen to your pathetic whining. So listen to me, stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow up."

I growled in the phone.

"Oh and another thing, don't call me again. Otherwise the next call I make will be to the Auror office complaining how the Head Auror's son is threatening me", and with that she hung up.

Damien (who was now awake from his deep meditation) and I looked at each other for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Wow! that girl is awesome," he said as he started laughing. "I mean not only did she insult you on the radio but she threatened to call your father."

"Fuck, she has got guts. I mean no one has ever seriously threatened you before but she just did. That is so hot," he boomed and I kicked him.

I had to do something about this; otherwise people would start to think that James Potter had gone soft.

"I don't know why she seems familiar to me," Damien mumbled but I ignored him.

I would make this girl regret each word she had said to me and she would pay for what she'd done, with worse pain and humiliation than she'd made me suffer.

I was going to make her life a living hell.

Payback is a bitch.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on :) **

**The next chapter will be about Weasleys. I love them. The best family ever :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weasleys

**A/n: **  
**All characters belong to J K Rowling. **

**Here is another chapter. Hope you love this one. We are back with Ciara's PoV**

**please leave a review!**

* * *

I think I am the luckiest girl in the world because I have the perfect job, where I can tell everyone my own opinions.

I mean, I can say whatever the hell I want.

Almost.

Most importantly, I have an internship to work under my idol, Healer Charles Bonham, a.k.a. Charlie.

Isn't this a dream come true?

Yes, it is.

But like a coin has two faces, my life has its worst too.

But you know what the worst part is?

It's the night duty I have to do.

Charlie is the best healer in Mungos, so it's natural that he is the busiest one of them all and has to take care of the entire hospital, as he is the head too.

Moreover, he is kind enough to save some time to train me.

And as much I want to have a normal eight hours of sleep, this is the chance of a lifetime which I don't want to miss.

I want to become a healer.

He is really cool. He helps me a lot and knows that I do the morning show of WWN and manages the session in such a way that I can take part in both.

But today I have a very important thing to discuss with him.

Albus Severus Potter, the brother of my best friend, proposed to his long term girlfriend, Alice Ginny Longbottom.

It's quite funny that he is going to marry a girl who has a middle name same as his mother.

She is one of my close friends, so it was right to say that I will be one of her bridesmaid.

I am not assuming this, she asked me, Okay.

Al is the spitting image of his dad, same black untameable hair, (we tease him a lot for that and every Christmas he gets at least one comb as a gift and Harry thinks its hilarious until we remind him that the trait has been passed on from him,) emerald green eyes (the girls drooled at his beautiful emerald green eyes in Hogwarts, once I was one of them too,) and is about five feet and ten inches.

He is quite short as compared to other male in the Wotters, who are mostly above six.

Harry isn't very tall either, though.

Albus is an Auror like his dad.

Told you, a total copy.

Just in appearance and job though, I should include.

He was a Slytherin, so you know less selfless and killing himself with guilt or blaming himself for every wrong thing.

Alice is quite opposite; she is brown haired with light brown eyes like her father (Professor Neville Longbottom), small in stature at 5'4" and sweet like her mum Hannah, (as she is a Hufflepuff too) who is now the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Alice is a Herbology freak—I mean she loves it and works in the Magical Plants Department of the Ministry.

That isn't a surprise.

The proposal I mean.

He proposed to her last weekend with a romantic dinner, champagne, poems etc.

Let's not discuss that, it was the traditional proposal.

Oh sorry, I forgot the ring too.

Victoire Weasley, his cousin, is one of the best event managers in the whole wizarding world and she accepted the offer to arrange all of the parties, whether it was the engagement party or the wedding, even though she was six months pregnant.

So, she needed help and asked me to help her out because no one else would.

You ask why?

I will tell you later, it will take a lot of time.

Helping needs time and I need to get some too.

So, I have to ask Charlie to give me this Friday night off as the engagement party will be that night and I have been specially invited.

I am helping a pregnant Veela and tolerating her, I should be specially invited.

After the whole night working on the muggle project, it's three o'clock in the morning when I knock on the door of his office.

"Come in," comes the muffled voice of Charlie.

I enter his office. His office is more like a library. There is a big bookcase covering the right side of the room from floor to ceiling, in front of which is a comfortable red couch (which I had told him reminded me of Gryffindor, which had amused him), while in the middle there is a fireplace so he can be easily informed of any emergencies. On the left side of the room is his desk where a big pile of files is stacked neatly; as I walk in, I find him working furiously on some papers.

"Ciara, sit down. I was going to call you. I wanted to talk to you about Friday's session," he says while rummaging through the pages.

Shit, please. Don't let it be an important lesson.

"Shoot," I reply nervously, waiting for his words.

"Actually, this Friday, I have this charity function which my wife is organizing. So I won't be able to come to work that night. Can we schedule it on Sunday night if you don't have any conflicts?" he asks, looking at me.

Seriously, how is this possible?

"Are you psychic?" I blurt out, not able to stop myself because I am really shocked. My question amuses him; he smirks and quirks an eyebrow, asking why I am asking him that.

If he had been single or a little bit younger, I would have seriously considered making a move on him. Healer Charles has dirty blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, which can easily melt any girl's heart and I am sure, girls would have drooled when he gave them his smirking smile.

"Well, you must be because I was here to talk about the same thing. I have an engagement party to attend on Friday, so I wanted the shift to be transferred to the weekend," I tell him excitedly, almost jumping from the joy of having a night off.

Phew, at least I don't have to ask him now because I don't know whether he would have agreed or not. Besides, this is the last weekend of my night shifts and after next Saturday, my morning shifts will start.

"Well, looks like you are okay with it," he says looking at my grinning face. "So, in the end, Mr. Potter proposed," he stated knowingly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I curse and he laughs. "If he didn't, I was going to yell at him to put us out of our misery." We both laugh at this.

"Well then, I guess I will see you on Sunday night," he says and moves to leave the room and stop when I hear him saying something, "and I need the project by Sunday."

I wave to him as I was done for the night.

If I say, I am feeling awesome then you can see the sarcasm here because I feel and even look like shit when I wake up in the morning.

Three and half hours of sleep can do that to you.

Amy smacks me hard on my head as I fall asleep in-between the show and bite my head off literally.

The problem is that my training is at night and I do the morning show, so all I have is the afternoon to myself till the evening and which I should use for rest.

But that's the thing: I don't get much sleep as there is always something to do and I have a dinner to attend tonight.

After doing the show, I get a few hours of sleep, do some grocery shopping and start making my famous chocolate lava cake, which is always appreciated by all of the Weasleys and cook ready-made noodles for a quick lunch. I disapparate to the Burrow when everything is done and am met by the screeching voice of the one and only Victorie Weasley.

Sometimes, I wonder how the glasses survive after her screeching voice.

"SEE IF I CARE. I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP. SO DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME BECAUSE I AM VERY BUSY AND I DON'T NEED ANY HELP." I put my hands on my ears trying to save myself from Banshee's shrilling voice. "I SAID I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Victoire yells at the front door as I approach the Burrow.

I groan.

Vic is six months pregnant and with Veela genes and hormones through the roof, it's not a good mixture. It is a known fact then when it comes to planning any event, Vic will go crazy and can bite anyone's heads off with her plans.

So, her cousins used to avoid her and now, since she is pregnant and completely absorbed by hormones, she is like a walking dragon except this one is totally gorgeous with her mother's blonde hair (from whom she has inherited the yelling tendencies) and dad's blue eyes (which enhances her emotional face and can make anyone agree).

I watch as she looks towards the door and waiting for someone to come out and help her. After waiting for a few minutes, she sighs and yells, "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

I need to move before she starts crying as that will make the situation worse.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to make this delicious cake for some blonde Weasley who loves it," I say innocently trying to make her mood better. She throws her arms around me as soon as she sees me and gives me a bone crushing hug.

The pregnancy cravings are driving her wild, more than she already is and I know that she loves chocolate and it calms her. The cake is to lighten her mood knowing others would have frustrated to the end.

"Thanks Key, you are the only one who cares about me and you know how much I love chocolate lava cake," she says, a dreamy look on her face.

I chuckle and sigh when I hear my nickname.

At last someone who calls me with my real nickname, which my mother gave me.

"Who said I'm talking about you? Maybe I was talking about Louis," I question her, raising my eyebrows.

"No, you wouldn't do that for him. If you wanted to kill him you would use only a chocolate bar, not a lava cake," she states flatly and I laugh at this, knowing she is right. I won't make this for that idiot, he hates it.

Really, he hates chocolate. I thought he was mad when he told me how much he hated the chocolate. It almost broke our friendship.

I mean who can hate chocolate.

Only him or maybe a stuck-up dentist.

I wave my wand at my bag, sending it to her dad's room that I and Lily usually share. I rub my hands warming myself for the upcoming work.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I ask her. She beams and leads me to the table placed in the yard. She tells me all of the arrangements and plans she has made and asks for my opinion.

I actually like that she wants a small band to play at the engagement party as it is going to be a small get together with only close friends being invited. I give her the number of a wannabe band who I had interviewed to help them launch their new song. We don't realize how much time has passed as we talk and remember that it's late when my stomach grumbles loudly, breaking us from the conversation.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here, go in and eat something. I will take care of all of this. Thanks for your help, I needed it," she says gratefully and I squeeze her hands before entering the house.

"You're alive!" Dom yells when I enter the house and hugs me tightly.

Dominique is as beautiful as her sister with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; both sisters look like they can be models in the Weekly Witch magazine. I laugh knowing she is the first one who slips off when Vic asks for any help with her work.

"She won't be if you try to squeeze the life out of her," Lysander says teasing her and smirks when she glares at me and moves around to give me a hug.

Lysander Scamander, twin of Lorcan, has dirty blonde hair like his mother and baby blue eyes. He is a friend of Al's and is working as Obliviater after his training from France.

He's tan now and looks hotter now.

Dom blushes red while glaring at him.

Ah the Weasley blush.

"Who asked for your opinion?" she snaps angrily and I walk away, knowing they are going to start fighting.

This is nothing new. They both kind of like each other—okay so maybe they love each other but are in denial, and there is so much sexual tension between them sometimes I feel like they should just snog and spare us the whole row.

"Oi! you two, get a room," Lily says loudly and hugs me as Lorcan waves cheekily, knowing I am angry with him. He has his dad's bluish-green eyes and his hair is a shade lighter than Zander's.

Both blush and mumble something like 'we are seriously fighting'.

"C'mon, I wanted to talk to you about something," Lily says, but before she can drag me away, my empty stomach makes its presence known. This makes everyone laugh and I shrug.

"I guess we should go to the kitchen," she leads me to the kitchen table. At the table Albus, Scorpius, and Fred are sitting drinking butterbeer while Rose is drinking coffee. I grab Fred's cup and he shouts, "Not fair!" I ignore him and move into the kitchen and throw my arms around Nana Molly, otherwise known as Mrs. Weasley.

She is my hero, she is the best cook in the world, and even Hogwarts' food is nothing compared to hers.

"Good afternoon, Nana," I greet her.

"It's so nice to see you Key, and you look so thin! You should eat more, let me get you something," she scolds me, but I just smile when I watch her preparing something for me.

She reminds me so much of my Grandma Jordan—I miss her terribly—she was like a walking, scolding typical grandmother and always smacked my father when he joked about blowing something up.

She leads me to a chair and places eggs and bacon in front of me and tells me to eat. I thank her and dig in. As I start eating, I see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask, assuming maybe something is on my face and turn to Lily, who is smirking and then realization strikes me like a lightning.

Al clears his throat and I look at him.

"So I heard about the interview," he says and I raise my brows and nod hesitantly telling him to continue.

I am nervous. Maybe they think I am awful and don't want to be related to me anymore, maybe they are even thinking of schemes to throw me out of the house.

"And it was…" I wait for him to complete and he takes a long leap knowing I am almost peeing because of the anxiety, "amazing." All the guys start laughing.

This makes me relax.

"You kicked his ass in front of all the people, it was fucking brilliant." Fred booms out, looking in awe at me.

Fred Weasley is the funniest Weasley apart from his father and slightly darker skinned but otherwise the spitting image of George Weasley.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY, WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Mrs Weasley yells and Fred apologises profusely.

And before I can say anything Scorpius cuts me off.

"Did you seriously say that he must be sleeping through a very bad hangover?" he questions with a big smirk on his face and I shrug.

Why don't I get a handsome man in my life?

"I can't just say on the radio that he was drinking his ass off somewhere and hitting on some slut to have a one night stand, that he is pissed with a hangover which made him unable to show his shameful face in the studio. Can I?" I whisper to others.

I am smart enough not to say it too loud so I don't get scolded by Mrs Weasley.

"You have got a very dirty mouth," Fred says, pointing at my mouth and I poke my tongue at him.

"Yeah, pot calling the kettle black," I snort and others laughed. "Besides, I said one night stand not that he was fucking some whore with her boobs hanging out," I improvise and Fred shaked his head at me.

It's a known fact that that Potter is a man whore ever since his days at Hogwarts.

"You know, I also heard the repeat," Al says grinning like fool. Lily snorts.

"Mum recorded it," she winks at me. She picks up her bag and takes out the paper from it.

"What?" I ask her. She just points to the paper.

RADIO HOST CIARA JORDAN INSULTS JAMES POTTER.

I read the headline of the Witch Weekly and feel my heart drop. God! Why didn't I think of that?

Fred starts faking crying and wipes his fake tears. "Our little Key on the front page, never thought that would happen."

"God!" I exclaim and jump from the chair. "Mum's going to kill me."

Lily laughs at my horrified face. "Your Dad's giving a party tonight to Uncle George in celebration."

"Oh, hear this- That Jordan is a shitty host. She is just trying to gain attention by insulting James Potter. He wouldn't ever do something like that. He is too nice for that," Al reads out from the paper.

"Nice my ass," Scorpius scoffs and others nod. He looks just like his father, platinum blonde with grey eyes and the same devil smirk which says he is better than anyone else. Scorpius became Al's best friend when Al got sorted into Slytherin, which irritated Rose greatly as they were childhood friends. So, it was obvious that Scorpius and Rose hated each other. There was a time when they would curse each other every time they came face to face.

It was very amusing and very entertaining to see them fight.

But things changed when they entered their seventh year.

They both became Heads and no one knows how and what happened, but they started dating. Ron was not very happy and Draco cursed himself as he thought he was the one who made Scorpius rebel.

It's been three years since they started dating, and even now Ron glares daggers at Scorpius. Scorpius is trying hard to make Ron like him and Ron likes Scorpius but acts otherwise. Ron knows Scorpius loves Rose from the bottom of his heart.

"That it is." Rose winks at Scorpius, who smirks and kisses her. While Fred makes gagging sounds and Al looks at his best friends in disgust.

"But, newspaper. I don't need attention. I don't want to be famous," I say sadly. I have seen how much Lily had struggled for years due to the attention of media on her and I don't want that.

"First of all, we all know Weekly's a bullshit. Moreover, you are famous," Lily says and waves her hands infront of me.

"I'm not," I deny and scoff.

I am not.

"Really, aren't you the reason that the morning's show ratings have increased? " Al asks me and I nod.

"It is. But that doesn't mean I'm famous," Everyone looks at me disbelief. "I'm serious."

"No. That's James," Fred winks at me and I glare at him.

"I thought you guys would hate me," I whisper and I hear the combined sigh of all. I turn to Al who cleared his throat.

"Key, we..." Al shakes his head and looks me in the eye. "You are right to think that and maybe we would have done that if it was James before Hogwarts."

"While attending Hogwarts, he was fun and spent time with us. He was a momma's boy, even though she scared the shit out of him. He was eager to know how his little sister was but it's all changed now," Lily mumbles and her eyes close, trying to stop the tears.

"When he accepted the position for Puddlemere, he became a magnet for the media. They were after him, everywhere. He was the same James but after few months he just changed and stopped being the fun git he was. Now, he rarely comes home, and forget the Burrow," There's a longing in Al's voice and I feel sad knowing how things changed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asks, entering the room and breaking the sad mood. I hug her and congratulate her about the engagement.

"Told you he would do that," I whisper and she nods and blushes.

Al stands up and gives her a sweet, mind blowing kiss infront of all of us. They keep going on forgetting us all till Fred clears his throat.

"Nice show," Fred whistles and we all grin at them.

"Newly engaged couple. Kill me, please." Dom gags. Zander grins and rubs his hands.

"Name place and time. I will do it, babes," He grins and she scowls at him.

"Just use conception charm and everything will be fine," I cut them off and wink. They both blush again and we all grin.

"This is disgusting," Fred says, pointing at Al and Alice, who were still in each other's arms. He wrinkles his nose in disapproval. "Look at his puppy face. Seriously, you, Al and this Malfoy are totally whipped."

"Hey, leave me out of it," Scorpius says, raising his hands in defence.

"And what's wrong with them?" Rose asks; the voice of reason.

"Nothing my sweet cousin, just they are not normal anymore," Fred said, waving his hands.

"And you are normal?" Dom asks, sniggering.

"I am the most normal person in this family," he states as a matter of fact and it makes everyone laugh. "I am the one who is not whipped, no whining woman attached as there is no girl in the world who can tame me. Fred Weasley," he announces with pride and happiness.

"Of course there is no girl who can tame you," Roxy says, walking into the kitchen. "I always knew there was no girl who is worthy enough for of you." Fred beams and Roxy winks at us when Fred looks at us. "I mean it's obvious that we are looking for the wrong gender. We all knew you were gay," she says innocently.

"Of course," Fred exclaims, before realizing what she had said and we all laugh.

"You my dear Freddy are an idiot," Roxy kisses his cheek and Fred rubs it quickly as if he has been burned.

"Traitor sister, hey it rhymes," he chimes. Roxy ignores him and asked,

"Where is the dragon tamer?" We all look around the room.

"I'm here," came a voice from behind and we turn to see Teddy Lupin with his blue hair and sweet smile.

"Is it fine if I go out?" he asks hesitatingly, not sure of whether it's safe or not. It's funny knowing that once he was an Auror and now he's the DADA Professor at Hogwarts.

"She is your wife," I remind him and he nods and replies, "That's why I asked."  
He leaves the room before taking a glimpse.

"See, marriage does that to you," Fred comments pointing to Al and the others.

"And I am never getting married," says my idiot chocolate hater best friend Louis Weasley.

I grin and run to him, hugging him tightly, beating the life out of him. He is my best boy friend not boyfriend.

"A litlle force and I would be in heaven," he teases me. I shake my head.

"Can't do that. I care about angels." I grin at him and he just raises his eyebrows at me.

"Are you seriously not dating?" Fred asks as Louis and I tease each other.

"Nah, we are not dating, we are just fuck buddies," I say keeping my face straight. I bite my bottom lips to stop myself when his eyes widen and he looks as if he's going to piss himself. I peek a look at Louis and then at Fred and we both burst into laughter.

"Oh my God… Hah… Your face… Hah… Priceless!" We say, both laughing so hard that tears are falling from our eyes and after some time we eventually quiet down.

"Don't say something like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Fred says, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Why did you get excited?" I wink at him.

"Besides I would never date him even though I have seen how he looks naked."

Louis was the smartest and fittest boy in our year at Hogwarts and due to his Veela genes, he was one of the gorgeous guys that every girl fell for at one point. He knew the effect he had on women, which led him to become one of the famous players in Hogwarts. It was said that Louis Weasley maintained the legacy after James Potter and I hated him for it. He was the first one who had talked to me on the train and we became best friends. My friendship with Louis is as strong as my friendship with Lily so you get the picture.

"You've seen him naked?" Malfoy questions smirking. Louis groans and Lily laughs out loud.

"Yeah, I have. When was that?" I pretend to think. "Oh, I remember now. It was after the party in our sixth year and he was with some Slytherin Michelle something, right?" I ask Lily and she nods. "Yeah, so he left early and I thought of going to the bathroom before leaving as I was exhausted. And as I entered she was going down on him and on opening the door they both looked at me and they were both naked," I tell them. I chuckle at their gaping faces.

"And you know what she said, 'seriously Lou Michelle'," Louis moans.

"Don't forget you blushed and went as red as a tomato," I tease him, poking him.

"And she looked at the girl and said, 'sorry continue and use your hands' before leaving and made this grabbing the ball hand motion," Louis adds and I and Lily laugh out loud.

"What? I was helping you. She was not using her hands correctly," I say seriously and then join others in laughing.

"Ew, this is not something you want to hear about your baby brother," Dom whines and covers her ears.

"You both are one of a kind," Fred comments, shaking his head.

"Why thank you, your highness," we chime in unison and bow dramatically.

You remember I said that I started attending the Weasley feast after my fourth year.

Why?

Because one time, Fleur said that she thought that I and Louis were dating and I was shy to meet them at the Weasley dinner in my fourth year. After that I started coming to each dinner. Every member of the family thought we were dating and I don't remember how many times we had to deny it and correct them. Even now many prayed that I would marry him but our friendship was not like that. He was my best friend, he was like a brother to me but we were not awkward to any sex related thing. Hell, he was my first kiss and we both learned how to properly snog together. Even then there was no spark there.

I know its cliché right.

"Forget about them dating, Roxy I heard you had quite the date last night," Lily questions, a big grin on her face knowing the answer. Roxy groans and turns to me.

"You, I hate you," I pout at her and she shakes her head.

"Don't ask me. He pulled the Naked man stunt form How I met Your Mother," she mumbles and I crack and snicker.

"Naked what?" Every one of them asks, looking clueless.

"It's a muggle series, hmm... like short movies which comes daily on TV. I am a big fan and it's hilarious. When we have breaks in between night shift, I drag Roxy to watch it with me," I tell them.

"What's the naked man stunt?" Rose asks curiously. I chuckle.

"When you go on a first date and the boy comes to receive you and he excuses himself to the washroom and then you go and check for a last look and enter and see the guy sitting naked on your couch," I gasp dramatically and it turns into howling.

"Naked, are you serious?" Fred looks like he's just going to kill the guy.

"It was not that much but he was looking for a one night thing. I don't think he would be able to have sex for a week," Lily whistles while guys wince.

"That's my girl," I pat her arm. "A healer knows some good moves," Roxy winks at me.

"What about you?" Rose asks me and I fidget.

"I am waiting," I reply.

"And for whom may I ask?" Lily questions and I glare at him.

"Louis to become normal," I joke and Louis grins.

"Can't do that. Not even for you," he winks at me and I smack him.

"You would when the right girl comes," Rose says and others nod.

"C'mon don't change the subject," Dom whines. "I always thought you would marry Louis and become Weasley officially."

"I don't have to marry Louis to become a Weasley," I comment. "Charlie looks hot even now,"

Charlie Weasley never married and remained a bachelor. He looks damn good even now.

"Ew! That's our uncle." Louis wrinkles his nose.

"Or you could just marry Potter," Scorpius smirks at me.

"Of course, I have been waiting my whole life for James Potter. One day he will meet me and it will be love at first sight and I will marry him and have three kids—two boys, one girl and a sweet home with a small garden. Perfect huh," I snarl at him.

"Don't say that. It can come true." Al says and I glare at him.

"It will come true when the hell breaks loose," I snap back.

"Moreover, dating has been a fun experience for me," I mumble the last words.

Everyone quieten down at this; they know what happened with my ex and that was not one of my memorable moments.

My last relationship is not the one I want to remember.

Everyone has something in their life which they want to forget. Well that's something I want to never think about again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on :) **

**The next chapter will be the meet- Ciara and James. Finally. I am excited, are you guys too?**


End file.
